In Another Life Perhaps
by princess-snow510
Summary: KLAROINE: Klaus and Caroline past love life, dates back...to a time where the Gods ruled. One-shot. Klaus and Caroline as Apollo and Daphne.


**Just a one shot of KLAROINE, it's not my favorite pairing, seeing as I usually ship Bonnie/Original's and Bonnie/Salvatore's but it's alright.**

**Got this idea by re-reading my other fanfic Maybe in Another Life Kennet edition. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>My bare feet flew over the ground, numb to the brambles and stones beneath them.<p>

My hair was a tangled mess over my eyes, but I didn't need the sight.

I ran blindly.

I could hear twigs snapping close behind me, far too close for comfort. Every snap sent a new jolt of fear up my spine.

My heart jarred painfully against my ribs, and the rising panic made it hard to breathe. I could hear a man's labored breathing not far behind, and I thought I heard my name spoken in a strangled, pleading voice.

But I didn't dare look back.

Moments ago, I had almost lost myself to this man. I could still feel his hand on my arm as I tore away from him. I could still smell his spicy scent; feel his breath on my face as he drew nearer and nearer…

No, I had to flee.

Branches slashed at my face. I tasted blood. Still, my pursuer kept his pace.

We were equal in strength and speed. I could not lose him. I swerved to the right and darted between the trees, hoping to catch him off-guard and put some distance between us, but it was not to be.

He anticipated my movements and was once again at my heels. Curse him! He was a match for my wits, too. Why did I even bother? Why was I still running? And from the great god, Klaus!

Any girl would kill to be the object of his affections. But not me. What was I afraid of? It wasn't that I harbored no attraction for him, for I did. Was I afraid of what he would do to me? Or…was I scared to love? Scared to lose control and give myself up to one person? Nonsense!

I clamped my eyes shut to block the idea from my head. But I knew it was true.

How could I give my all to someone when they could just as easily turn away and leave me in the dust? I had to ask myself which was more important: freedom, or love?

Love could end up being a moment's pleasure and a lifetime of heartache. Freedom would mean my long-term happiness. But then again, love could be forever.

Was it fair to shelter myself from the world so as not to risk the pain? I didn't know what was right anymore. But I was determined not to let Klaus touch me. So I ran.

My strength was waning, but Klaus showed no signs of fatigue.

He was immortal, his vigor was endless.

I was merely a nymph, and not a very fit one at that.

My musings had left fresh desperation in me, and I was at the point of losing my nerve.

The god was so close now, I was sure he would reach out for me.

Suddenly, sunlight engulfed and blinded me, and I realized we had reached the edge of the forest, and there before me, in all its glory, rushed the Peneus River. I knew within it flowed the powers of my father, the god which was its namesake. In frenzied relief, I rushed toward the water and began to cry aloud.

"Father." I prayed. "Please help me! If you truly have divine powers, rescue me from this madness! Destroy this beauty which pleases the eyes of far too many!"

Even as the words left my lips, a mighty rush of power surged through me. My breath caught in my chest as a feeling not unlike an electric shock seized me.

I suddenly found I could not move my legs. My pursuer used the opportunity to take hold of my waist. I wanted to scream, to flee, to fight him, but a crushing rigidity controlled my body.

Klaus must have noticed this, too, for he drew back from me and horror filled his eyes. The stiffness grew closer and closer, squeezing the breath from my breast, until I felt ready to explode.

At the same time, my feet merged with the earth, stretching, reaching far down into the soil.

My claustrophobia increased with the compaction of my body, until I realized breath was no longer necessary to me. I tried to calm down. I found I could clearly feel the blood coursing just under my skin.

This was a startling sensation, but I quickly realized all my senses were highly enhanced. I could feel earth moving miles beneath the surface, and a butterfly churning the air with its wings several feet away.

But I couldn't see. I briefly wondered if I had closed my eyes, but I realized I was not even aware of the darkness of the underside of my eyelids. My world was made up of sensations and sounds alone.

"Caroline!" Klaus's voice was only a murmur, but I felt the sound vibrate off every inch of me. "Oh, Caroline, what have you done ?"

I began to panic. Obviously he could see something I couldn't. What had happened to me? His fingers caressed me tentatively. I felt his warm, smooth skin against my own…rough and cold? As if he had read my bewildered thoughts, he spoke, his voice shrill with alarm.

"You're a tree love!"

It couldn't be – a tree; a common, lifeless plant? My world was crashing down around me. I would never run again, feel the wind in my hair, I would never again see the beautiful colors and shapes around me. So much had I taken for granted! Now to have it all swept away from me!

"You're a beautiful tree," the god corrected himself. His voice calmed down and filled with affection. "And while you cannot be my bride, you will forever be my tree. I will loyally tend your roots, and the laurel will decorate the arrows of the strong and the heads of the mighty. Your leaves will be valued among the faithful to me, and never will you be forgotten."

His words were touching. There was a long, pregnant pause as I turned the matter over in my mind. Finally, and with great effort, I let the wind carry my limbs toward the man before me. I let a leaf ever-so-softly brush against his cheek. I wondered if it would be enough, but he must have understood, because he reached up and embraced me. I felt a single salty tear slide down my bark.

"I love you, Caroline."

Did I love him? I wasn't sure, but now I could never find out.

Or perhaps, in another lifetime…


End file.
